One Direction: Zombie Apocalypse
by SierraElizabethHGF19
Summary: One Direction is running from zombies. With me and my three friends. Will it be a happy ending? Or will One Direction cease to exist?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story. I hope you guys like it!(:**

Going to Paris

SPOV

I was staring out of the train window bored. Katie was sitting next to me listening to Skillet. So she couldn't hear me at all. We were going to visit my brother Jason in Amsterdam. Right now we were in France about to be in Paris. The sun was setting and we were supposed to stay in Paris for three days. I got us VIP tickets for the One Direction tomorrow night. Katie said that I needed to stop spoiling her. I loved her.

My phone buzzed and I looked down. My brother had texted me.

_Hey. Call me when you get to Paris alright? I wanna know that you two are safe. And have fun at that boy band concert tomorrow night! Love ya!(:_

I smiled and replied with an okay. My brother was always crazy. He loved both of us. The announcer came on and said that we were going to be in Paris in five minutes. I tapped Katie. She pulled out a head phone and looked at me lazily.

"Yes?" She asked looking a little annoyed that I ruined her Skillet jam session. I laughed.

"We will be in Paris in less than five minutes okay? So lets get ready," I said grabbing my bag and putting away my headphones and my laptop and grabbing my light blue hoodie. I put my iPhone in my back pocket of my jeans and threw on my hoodie. I re-fixed my black hair and shivered.

Katie and I looked similar. We were both kind of tiny. I mean, We were both 5'5'' and all. It was the waist we were similar in. We both had tiny waists and such. But we fit in the exact same clothes. So we often traded clothes. She put up her iPod touch and headphones in her bag and grabbed her matching bright red hoodie.

katie had pretty long light brown hair that came down to her waist and was completely straight. She also had hazel- green eyes and she has freckles sprinkled across her nose and they make her complete. I on the other hand, dyed my hair pitch black and in the sun it looks blue and its waist length. I always liked my hair long. And this is the longest I have ever had it. I have black eyes and my face is completely clear. We are both eighteen.

We pulled up in Paris and got off the train. I pulled out my phone and dialed Jason. He answered on the third ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey. We are here in Paris. We are about to head to the hotel. Just wanted to let you know."

_"All right. Just call me when you get to the hotel. And thank god your safe I began to worry for a little bit there." _Jason said sounding worried.

"All right. Will do. I love you," I laughed at him.

_"I love you too. Bye Sierra," _He said.

"Bye!"

I hung up and we got our bags. We caught a taxi and told the taxi driver our hotel. Once we got there we checked in. We went up to our room and we both collapsed on a bed in our room and I called Jason again.

_"Hey little schwester,"_ He laughed.

"Hey big Bruder." I said laughing back.

_"So, hows the hotel?"_

"You spent way too much money on this one!" I said to him.

_"Well, my little schwestern need the best room. Since they are the best,"_ he joked.

"I know we are the best but you didn't have to spend this much money on us bruder," I spoke the German word for brother. Jason always had us learning new languages.

_"Alright. Well, ill see you in three days from now."_

"Bye, Jason," I said.

"Bye Jason!" Katie yelled. Jason just laughed and said bye.

I sat on my bed and looked around. This place was huge! I took a few picks and up loaded them to Facebook. No one was going to believe this! So then I looked at Katie and had an evil smile on my face.

"What?" She asked warily, catching onto my evilness in a matter of seconds.

"DANCE PARTY!" I yelled and flipped on some music. We both danced around the room and acted like idiots. We called room service and got a bunch of pillows.

After about two hours we were lying on our beds exhausted.

"I'm going to take a shower," Katie announced and I just nodded. I was drinking a coke and eating an apple. The two didn't mix well so I quickly finished my apple and took out my laptop. I turned it on and got onto Facebook. I had a new message and it was from my friend Josh.

_Hey! I know you probably won't get this tonight but, I miss you already. You need to hurry up and come back. It's waaaaaaaaay too insane without you! Well, Message me back!_

I looked at the message and wondered why didn't he text me. Then I checked my phone and realized that he did text me. I just didn't see that I had... 56 new texts?! Jeez! People must did miss me.

"Hey, You can go in now. I'm done," Katie said as I turned to see her towel drying her hair.

"'Kay. Thanks!" I hopped up and grabbed some pajamas and headed to the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and jumped in. It felt so nice to take a shower since all day I just traveled and sat with smelly people. I got done and got dressed I towel dried my hair and came out. I threw my towel off to the side and flopped on my bed.

"Goodnight Katie." I said while flipping off my light.

"Goodnight Sierra," Katie flipped off her light and we passed out.

Paris and the Complication

I woke up the next morning to my phone buzzing like crazy. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" I said groggily, not bothering to check the caller id.

_"Hey! You answered! I'm so glad you did! I thought you were going to ignore me for the rest of our lives!"_ Josh said happily into the phone. I looked at a clock and it read 12:56. Man did we sleep in late!

"Josh, it must be early over there! It's six where you are! Why are you up that early?" I said confused. This did not seem like Josh anymore since I left.

_"Oh. Well I couldn't sleep and I thought you would be up by now so I decided to call."_

"Well I just woke up. But I needed to get up anyways. But I'll text you alright?" I said wanting to get off the phone already.

_"Okay! Bye Sierra!"_

I threw a pillow at Katie and she sat up in her bed. What a mess she is when she wakes up! I got up and put on a pair of jeans and a light blue shirt. I slipped on my Osiris high tops and put on a little bit of makeup. I straightened my hair and jumped out of the bathroom for Katie. I checked all my texts and most were from Josh.

_Hey! So what are your plans for today?_

_Nothing really. Going to explore Paris and then go to a One Direction concert tonight._

_Thats cool. But why One Direction? I don't like them. They are for girls._

_Uh, Hello! I'm a girl! And I am just going to see Harry Styles sing._

_Gross. I may just have to come over there and rescue you! Your not even Sierra anymore!_

_Shut up. I am still the same Sierra. And One Direction is pretty cool._

_Whatever. Well, what are you doing right now?_

_Deciding where to go to breakfast._

_Okay, well I gotta work I'll text you when I get off. Bye Sierra ;)_

_Bye Josh._

I put my phone in my back pocket and Katie and I decided on going to a small café. We both got a coffee and a pastry. They were delicious. Then we flagged down a taxi and went everywhere. The last place we visited was the Eiffel Tower and all the pictures I took I posted on Facebook and everyone liked them.

My phone buzzed and I read it. It was from Josh.

_Hey._

_Hi._

_How was your day?_

_Pretty good I just back from the Eiffel Tower and now I'm getting ready for the concert. How about yours?_

_All I did was work. Now Im bored!_

_Sorry._

_Why?_

_I dunno.._

_Alright. Well, text me when the concert ends! Love ya Sierra!_

_Bye Josh. Love ya too._

I did love him but not in that way. We were best friends.

"Sierra!" I looked up to Katie waving her hands in my face.

"What?"

"You like spaced there for a moment. I was scared you had gone insane. Ready to go to the concert?"

"Yes! Lets go!" We grabbed our hoodies and left.

We were at the concert with our VIP badges and we were walking around looking at the merchandise. We both got a bracelet and a necklace.

We made our way to our seats and waited for the concert to start. Then all of a sudden there was a terrifying scream.

**Please review!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter. Enjoy!**

The Attack and Spread

Everyone turned and saw some dude attacking a girl. There was blood and all. She was screaming bloody murder while he was... Biting her? Whatever he was doing it was gross, uncivilized and abuse. The cops ran up and tried pulling him off of her and the guy bit the cops. The woman fell down with all of her blood around her. She was dead. I had a horrified look on my face.

Everyone started screaming as the guy turned on them and started shuffling after them. He was a pale-ish green-grey color. His eyes were white and he only moaned. He reminded me of a zombie. Thats when it finally clicked. _Zombie_. We were all going to die.

"Run!" Katie grabbed my hand and we headed towards the exit. I grabbed a chair and beat the zombie with it a few times and ran away.

We hailed a taxi and saw a couple of other people were zombies too.

"Katie! We need to leave! Now! This is the Zombie Apocalypse we have always said that will happen and it finally has. We need to run!" I yelled over the screaming people. She nodded and we ran. A couple cops stopped in front of us and handed us both guns. We took them and ran off. We saw the One Direction RV leaving. Damn. We didn't get to see them in person. Too bad. I really was looking forward to this concert.

I pulled out my phone and called the Zombie Apocalypse expert. Matthew Anderson.

_"Yes?"_

"Zombie Apocalypse in Paris, France! What do I do?"

_"Woah. Totally awesome lie. Wait. Its on the news! Dude. Find shelter and food and have an effective weapon. And make sure not to get bitten or scratched. Also, listen to Katie. She knows a lot about this kind of stuff,"_ Matthew said as serious as he could be.

"Thanks, Matt. You really are saving mine and Katie's life here." I said while dodging a few girls.

_"Just promise me you will live and come home. Alright? Because I don't want my advice to be for nothing and you dying over there in Europe. I would have to rethink my life if that happened,"_ He joked.

"I promise Matt. Bye now. There is a zombie chasing us." I hung up but not before he said," _Kill that motherfucker."_ I smiled. I put my phone in my back pocket.

I stopped and turned around.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Katie yelled at me.

"Killing this son of a bitch."

I aimed the gun at his head and shot the gun. He fell down and twitched and then stopped moving.

I turned on my heel and started running again. Katie was on my heels. We ran all the way to our hotel and up to our room.

We opened up the door and shut it quickly.

"We need to pack necessary stuff. We can't be slowed down by all of our stuff," I said. She nodded and we both got a good sized bag and packed what we needed that wouldn't slow us down. We grabbed our phone chargers and a bunch of clothes and food and then we left the room. We ran back down stairs and ran down the street. More and more people were becoming zombies. Paris was a chaotic hell now. We were running and found an empty car with the keys still in it. It was a Fiat. We both got in and I started it up. I peeled out and drove down the road to the outskirts of town. We were driving until we found a gas station. We pulled in and got some gas and a map. The place was deserted and so we grabbed a bunch of snacks and sodas.

My phone buzzed then and I picked it up.

"Yes?"

"_Sierra! I am watching the news! Did you leave town? Are you and Katie alright?"_ Jason sounded completely panicked.

"We are fine. We got away just in time. And we have two guns for now. So we are some what protected. We are leaving France and going to head your way. We are going to find you. We are coming," I said reassuring.

_"Good! They are sending every force they can out to stop whats happening. Do you have any idea what it is?"_ He asked for knowledge that I had.

"Zombies." Thats all I had to say for him to understand everything.

_"Crap. This isn't good. Not at all. We need to stop this now. You and Katie just head this way and then you will be safe. I love you Sierra. Make it to me safe and sound. Got it?"_

"Got it. Bye." I hung up and got in the car. Katie patted my shoulder and I sped off. We came to another town about sixty-five miles from France. It was a complete ghost town. We drove a little down the road and I saw something moving. I stop and noticed that it was a zombie.

"Damn," I mumbled under my breath.

The zombie was shuffling down the road towards a bus. Or an RV more like it. There were more zombies around it. I looked at Katie and she was looking at a store. I glance at the store and it was a gun shoppe. We both looked at each other. We got out of the car and quietly went into the store.

"What do you want?" I frail looking old man said from hiss hiding spot behind the counter.

"Ammo and more guns." I said.

"Here. Take whatever you want. Just kill them all," the poor old man began to weep and walked into the back.

We loaded ourselves and got back into the Fiat. We had enough guns and ammo to supply a small army. We slowly drove over to the zombies and the RV.

It looked so familiar. But why did it?

"Thats One Direction's RV!" Katie said quietly.

Thats why it looked familiar. We had to check it out now.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3. I am trying here**

Meeting One Direction

We got out of the car and had a few guns on us. Just enough to kill all of the zombies and so we picked them off one by one. Katie shot more than me because she wanted them gone and didn't care for perfection. After all were dead, we walked over to the RV.

I opened the RV door and we both quickly walked in. As soon as we walked in and closed the door we started getting hit with pillows and clothes and... Marshmallows?

I held up my gun and was ready to shoot when Katie stopped me and someone said," Woah! Don't shoot! Don't shoot! Sorry about that. We thought you guys were zombies!"

I looked at the people who were throwing the items and saw five guys. One Direction. Oh god. Harry was asleep on a couch and Niall was eating a granola bar. Well actually quite a few granola bars. Liam. Louis, and Zayn were halfway hiding behind some sort of shield I'm guessing they built themselves.

"Well we obviously aren't zombies if we opened the door and didn't attack you," Katie said.

"Yes but she held up her gun and almost shot us!" Louis said defensively.

I glared and said," Well, I guess we can leave now, Katie."

"Wait, your going to leave us here?" Liam asked bewildered.

"Um, yeah. Sorry to burst your bubble, but we don't have a big enough car to carry ya'll in," Katie said a little sad because I knew she really wanted to take them with us.

"Please don't leave us here," I looked over to see Harry sitting up and lazily rubbing his eyes and looking like a totally cute little boy even though he was twenty.

His green eyes bore into mine. I had to look away. I grabbed Katie's arm and turned her around to talk in private.

"Look, I want to take them with us as much as you do but that Fiat isn't going to cary seven people. How are we going to take them with us?" I hissed to where only Katie could hear me.

"We could take the RV. And we can see who knows how to drive it," She hissed back.

"I know how to drive a tank. But smart idea. Lets go with it." I said for finality.

We both turned back around and they were all staring at us intently.

"We will take the RV. But we have to get our guns and ammo from the Fiat that we were driving. We need one or two of you to come with us," I said.

Harry and Niall raised their hands. We handed them each a gun and quickly taught them how to use it. We quietly opened the door and looked around.

There was two zombies near the Fiat but we easily killed them. We quickly but quietly ran to the Fiat and grabbed everything we had brought and headed back. A zombie came out of nowhere and attacked us. It went after Harry and he fell to the ground. He was slowly backing away and I stood in between the zombie and Harry. I shot it in the head and turned around.

I looked down at Harry and he smiled up at me. I just stared at him. His green eyes just stared me down.

"Thanks," He said to me.

I just walked away. He got up and quickly followed me to the RV and we got in and locked the door. I went to the drivers side and sat down quickly figuring it out. I turned it on and it came to life. I put it into gear and we started moving. Someone sat next to me and pulled the curtain closed.

"So, we finally got to meet One Direction," Katie said smiling. I looked over at her and smiled.

"Yes we did," I said while thinking about Harry's green eyes.

HPOV

I sat in the back with everyone but the two girls. I didn't know their names. But they were pretty. Especially the black headed one. Her black eyes were endless and I could get lost in them forever. But they had a fire about them when she saved me from the zombie.

"Hazza?" I looked up and saw Louis' face looking worried.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking," I say tired and confused. This girl confused me.

I heard a curtain being moved and looked up. Her friend or sister came out and sat down on the couch opposite me. After about an hour Liam, Louis, Zayn, Niall, and the girl fell asleep.

I got up and went to the girl driving.

SPOV

In the corner of my eye I saw someone sit down in the passenger seat.

"Hello," Harry said to me. I looked at him and looked back at the road.

"Hi," I said curtly.

"You are something else," he said to me.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Well, usually, girls, when they meet me, are over excited and gush all over me."

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm not that kind of girl. I mean, your just a really good looking boy who can sing. Whats special about that?" Oh god! I sound like an idiot!

He laughed and looked at me. I glanced at him and shook my head. I wasn't going to let my guard down. Even if he was totally hot and had the most amazing eyes. I shook my head again and put my attention on the road.

"So, Whats your name?"

I ignored him and watched the road.

"Awww. Don't be like that! I'm just trying to be nice," he mock wined and poked my side.

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Enjooooooy.**

The Desert

I jumped to the side and I turned the wheel and we headed off on the road into the dirt. I hit the brakes and we lurched forward before stopping.

"Dammit! Why did you poke me?! Are you insane?" I yelled, furious at him.

"What the hell happened?" Katie came in and gasped.

"Harry poked me and I jumped like I usually do," I growled.

"I'm sorry! And why do you get to know my name and I can't know yours?" Harry said.

"I think the transmission blew," I said ignoring him.

"So do I. Lets check it out when it becomes day light though. Its too dark out there. We all need some sleep," Katie said glaring at Harry.

HPOV

I looked at the other girl and she just glared at me. Once they left the drivers section I dropped my head into my hands and groaned. They already hated me! And I don't even know their names! I'm so pathetic.

"Hazza?" I looked up and Louis was standing there staring at me. He sat in the drivers seat and closed the curtains.

"Hazza, they are just girls. Use your charm." He said while patting my shoulder.

"I tried that with the black haired one. She hates me now!" I groaned again and dropped my head into my hands once again.

"She is a big fan of yours. She is just acting," Louis said.

I picked my head up and looked at him," Thats a bloody lie. She growled at me! She couldn't possibly be a fan of me!"

"Well, then tell that to the bracelet and necklace that both have your name on it that she bought from the concert. I'm just saying, Hazza, I don't want to see you without love again. Try a different approach next time," Louis said before he left.

I got up and walked out. The girls stared at me and I looked away. I sat on the couch and kept my eyes on my hands which rested on my lap. From the corner of my eyes I saw someone coming towards me. I looked up. It was the black headed girl.

"Um, I'm sorry about earlier. It's just, I hate being tickled or poked. And I have a huge reaction to it. So, I'm sorry I yelled," Her black eyes bore into mine. I couldn't look away.

"Can you at least tell me your name?"

"Well, me and my friend don't want any attachments so we only wanted to give you fake names. Because attachment isn't what we need at a time like this," She said. I nodded and understood.

"So, what are the fake names you are going to give us?"

"Mine is Chris and hers is, Brooke."

"Well, you know who we are," I said and saw her bracelets and necklace. They had my name on them. I smiled to myself. "Welcome to the One Direction Tour!"

SPOV

I looked at Harry. I noticed he seemed to be looking at something on me. I looked down and it was my bracelets and necklace. I looked away feeling a little bit embarrassed.

"Brooke and I call the back room," I said and they started to complain.

"It's only fair since we did save ya'll's asses and as a reward we get the back bedroom and plus we are girls so we stay together. Now does anyone have a problem with that?" Katie said slightly raising her voice.

They all looked at each other and shook their heads no. Katie smirked and I almost burst out laughing.

So we grabbed our bags and went to the back room and closed to door. Then I walked back out and I barricaded the RV door. Then I walked back and went to change into my pajamas. I slinked into the bed and fell asleep immediately. Katie followed right after.

HPOV

I stared at the door. She didn't want attachments. And I think that I did. I shook my head and moved to where my back was resting against the arm rest of the sofa, but I still had an eye on the back door.

I fell asleep thinking about how her hair was completely straight, pitch black, and moved with her. How her eyes burned with a black fire and looked wicked scary. How tiny she was, but how graceful her mo-

I heard a moan and my eyes flew open. I looked at my phone and it was five in the morning. Four hours of sleep. I heard another moan and sat up. Chris came flying through the back door with a gun in her hand and moved the curtains to the side. She made a horrid face.

Brooke came in a moment later with a gun also.

"How many?"

"Seven. But we can take them easy." Chris said. Brooke nodded.

I looked up at Chris. Thats when I finally actually _looked_ at her. She was wearing light blue shorts and a black tank top. I have to say, it looked pretty good on her. They moved the barricade and slowly unlocked the door. I shot up and grabbed her shoulder.

"What do you think your doing?" I hissed at her.

"Killing zombies. What does it look like I'm doing?" She stared at me like I had just punched her.

Brooke opened the door and started firing. Chris turned and fired too.

All the zombies were dead in a matter of minutes. They were really kick ass. They slowly came back in and barricaded the door again. They turned towards us.

"Lovely outfits. I think they suit you the best," Louis said cheekily, smiling broadly at the girls. They both blushed a bright red. I was getting a little mad. Louis could make Chris blush, but I couldn't? This was crap!

SPOV

I turned away so they couldn't see my blush. But it was to late. They saw my blush and all started laughing. Except for Harry. I looked at him and he was staring at me. It made me feel weird to know that he was staring at me. I grabbed Katie's elbow and we both went into the back room where we both changed into tank tops and jeans.

**Please review and tell me what you think!(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5. I FEEL GOOD ABOUT ALL OF THESE(:**

Saved and Crushing On

We came back out of the room and Stood in front of the boys.

"Who knows how to fix a transmission?" Katie asked.

"I know a little about it," Niall said slightly blushing.

"I can help with whatever you want," Harry said.

"Hazza, we all know, even the girls know, that you cannot fix a car!" Louis laughed.

Hazza?

"We may need him. So don't count him out yet," Katie said, clearly not amused.

"Shall we?" I asked while handing the two boys guns yet again.

We walked outside and went to the front of the RV. I opened the top and let Katie look in. Niall was beside her as she explained how everything worked. I stood as look out and Harry stood a little close to me. Katie had her machine gun and Niall, Harry, and I had hand guns. I was busy looking out into the desert and then I felt someones eyes on me. I turned to see Harry was less than a foot away from me and that he was staring at me.

He blushed a bright red and looked down at his feet._ Caught._

There was something different about this pop star. But I didn't know what it was.

"Having fun there?" I looked and realized what I was doing. I was caught staring at Harry after I caught him staring at me. Then he looked behind me and his eyes widened. Thats when I heard the moan. I was too late to turn around.

Harry shoved me back against the RV and I hit my head. I blacked out. But before I did I heard Harry say," No! Not her." Then I completely blacked out.

HPOV

I shoved Chris back and moved forward. I held up my gun to shoot the zombie. I missed the first few times and the zombie was almost a foot from me. Man do these guys really stink! He almost grabbed me and bit me until he fell down dead. I looked over and Brooke had just lowered her machine gun. She turned and shot again. I turned and saw a zombie near Chris.

"No! Not her!" I said while shooting at the zombie. And yet again Brooke nailed him in the brain.

"Get her up and into the RV!" She yelled and motioned at Chris. I picked her up into my arms and to my surprise, she was very light. Niall came up behind us and we walked to the door. A zombie came up and attacked us. I was trying to fight it off the best I could without dropping Chris.

Niall kicked him and he just stared at us. He advanced on us and we were pinned up against the side of the RV.

"Brooke!" Niall called and she came around the corner running towards us. She lifted her gun and shot the zombie. She then opened the door and we all flew in.

Louis, Liam and Zayn helped us in and closed the door and barricaded us back in.

Brooke ran to the drivers seat and started turning the key. It took a few times but she finally started the RV and we were speeding bak down the road away from the desert.

I set Chris down on the couch and sat on the floor beside her head. She looked so peaceful while sleep. Well, actually I just accidentally knocked her out. But she still looked peaceful. I started stroking her hair and it was super soft. I looked around and the others were just being quiet and looking out the windows. Niall was up front with brooke. I started ease dropping in on their conversation.

"... I think I like you Brooke," Niall said. Everyone turned towards him. We were all shocked.

"Well, Thanks. I think." Brooke said uncertain.

"No. I mean, I really like you a lot and I want to get to know you better."

"Oh. Niall, listen. I think you are super awesome and really cute but like Si- Chris said, we don't need any attachments. It's not to be mean, but we are just trying to get to a very safe place. If this were under different circumstances, then yes. I would absolutely love to get to know you better," Brooke said almost slipping up on Chris' name. Si? I wonder What her real name is.

"Oh. Okay then," Niall said, hurt clearly in his voice and on his face.

I looked back at Chris. I was playing with her hair and I leaned my head forward and passed out.

SPOV

I opened my eyes and squinted. I turned my head and saw that Harry had fallen asleep only inches from my face. I sat up quickly and regretted it. My head began spinning. Someones strong arm went around my shoulders. I looked up.

Louis was sitting next to me smiling down at me.

"Woah there. No sudden movements. You have a concussion." I blushed and looked down at Harry.

"You and your friend have a little explaining to do," Zayn said from the little table.

"What kind of explaining?"

"You need to explain to us the real truth about yourselves, because we don't want fake names. We want the real people," Zayn said.

I let out a sigh and looked at everyone. Harry had just woken up and glared at Louis. Louis removed his arm from around me but kept close. I blushed again and shook it off.

"Alright. My real name is Sierra. and that is Katie. I'm guessing Katie slipped up while I was sleeping. Anyways, we were in France, and in a few days we were supposed to be in Berlin and-"

"Wait, So your taking us to Berlin?!" Liam asked incredulous.

"Well, yes. We need to go there to see my brother. He is in the Army, so we will be safe there, if we get there," I said looking at each and every one of them.

"Well, we better keep on going," Louis said. He reminded me of an older brother.

"So, we will be safe with this brother of yours?" Harry looked up at me. I nodded.

We rode a couple more mile in silence. Then my stomache growled and we all laughed.

"I think we need to get some food, Niall ate everything else," I blushed and joked about Niall. He just smiled.

"The next town is... In thirteen miles. And it should have a pretty decent restaurant or food center," Liam said looking at a map.

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6. HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING IT(:**

The Super Market

HPOV

Sierra was just so cute. When her stomache growled and she blushed I couldn't help but laugh. To be honest, I think we were all starving. No thanks to Niall.

I got up off the floor and sat next to her. She looked at me and I stared back. She looked down and played with her hair. Hm. I just now noticed she did that.

I looked at my boys and all of them had kind of sad expressions. It has been a rough couple of days on us. Just yesterday we were going to be playing a concert. the next we are running for our lives from zombies. This sounds like a horror film. Someones phone rang. Sierra jumped up and rushed to the back room.

She came out talking swiftly into the phone.

We all caught one sentence that made us all pale. It spread to most of the world.

SPOV

My phone rang so I jumped up and ran to answer it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey its Logan."_

"Hey Logan. Whats up?" He only called me when he needed something or if he had something really important to tell me.

_"It has spread to most of the world."_

"Its spread to most of the world?" I paled instantly.

"_Yeah. And America is freaking out right now. Total chaos. How is Europe?"_

"No better. Katie and I are on the run and we killed like..."

"Thirty-five," Katie said.

"... Thirty-five zombies and its just a living hell!"

_"Where are you?"_

"I have no idea. We just pulled up into this super market. I'll call you when we need you. Okay?''

_"Okay. Bye."_

I hung up with Logan and looked at Katie.

"Who-"

"Logan." I said.

She nodded and kept quiet.

"Who is Logan?" Harry asked.

"Just a _friend_ of mine and Katie's. He knows a lot about Zombies," I said making it clear that Logan was a friend. But I don't know why.

We pulled up at the super market and Katie taught Louis and Zayn how to use a gun while I taught Liam.

"So, Sierra, why are you in Europe?" Liam asked me.

I looked up and he was smiling down at me.

"Well, I'm going to visit it my brother. He is in the Army as I said earlier. I haven't seen him in like, three months." I smile up at him and punch his arm.

"Are we ready to go?" Harry said sounding kind of annoyed.

I looked at him and he was glaring at Liam. I shot him a look and I don't know why he cared so much. It freaked me out.

We walked outside and all looked around. We saw no zombies so we headed into the super market. We split up into teams of two or three.

Louis and Harry were with me, Katie and Niall, and Zayn and Liam.

We walked down an aisle of soup cans and saw a raccoon pass by our aisle. We stopped and made no noise. All of a sudden my phone rang and Louis laughed.

"Whats so funny?" I said while checking my new text. I sure as hell needed to put this on vibrate!

_Hey! Are you alright? I saw the news and had to check on you! Zombies? No way! When you get this text me back so I know your alive!_

Josh. Always needing to know if I'm okay.

_I'm fine. We are at a super market looking for food. So don't freak out. And I am alive. We are with One Direction. Hope to see you in the near future!_

I sounded like an idiot saying 'see you in the near future'. But I didn't care. I needed to find something to eat.

"Sierra."

I turned to Louis after putting my phone on vibrate. He was pointing to a sign. I looked at it and squinted. It said, 'All Must Perish To See God. This Is The Final Word. Die All.'

I looked around and saw someone hiding in the corner. I slowly and carefully walked over to him.

"Sir?" I said cautiously.

He didn't move. He just moaned. I lightly touched his shoulder and he turned around to me. His eyes were a bright red. I was paralyzed. I couldn't move. We stared at each other.

"Sierra! Sierra! Can you hear me?" Louis yelled and I wanted to turn but couldn't. I was captured by his gaze.

A hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. There was a gun shot and I looked back. The guy in the corner said," Thank you for releasing my eternal soul." Then he died.

I turned my head into Harry's chest and cried. I would remember those eyes for the rest of my life.

After I finished crying we went to some other food aisles and got at least three weeks worth of food. We met the others and they had a plentiful amount also.

We were headed to the RV when another zombie attacked us. Katie put down her bags and shot it.

We quickly ran to the RV and got in.

"Sierra, you and Louis guard me outside. Okay?" Katie said while pulling out some stuff for the engine. We both nodded and followed her.

We were both on the ready for any zombies. None came. Katie finished up and we left the super market.

HPOV

Sierra, Katie, and Louis came back in. Katie started driving and Sierra sat in between Louis and I. My shirt was still a little wet from her crying on it. Louis was making her laugh about something. But that man. She couldn't move. She was stuck. What had he done to her?

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

The Flashbacks

I sat wondering all of these things when someone brought be back into reality.

"Harry." I turned and Sierra's face was only inches from mine. Her black eyes burning with excitement. I breathed in and she smelled of cherry blossoms and... Peaches?

"Yes?" I asked stupidly. Why is this happening to me when she is around?

"I asked you a question," she said.

"What?"

"Whats your favorite color?"

"Orange."

"I knew it! You so owe me twenty bucks! All of you!" She laughed and moved away from me again. Louis, Liam, Zayn, and Niall all handed her twenty dollars each. She was smart and deceitful. I had to watch this one.

I looked over and saw her and Louis bumping each others legs and both had a determined look on their face. All of a sudden Louis' hand shot out and tickled her side. She jumped and landed on my lap.

"Oof! Ow, Lou! you know that hurts!" I said while moving Sierra and putting a hand on top of my crotch.

Louis winked at me and I realized what he had done. Sierra was sitting on my lap. I blushed a tomato red. She was too. She moved back to her spot and started to laugh.

"Sorry, Harry." She laughed really hard.

"It's fine," I said as cooly as I could muster at the moment.

She laughed so hard she fell off my lap. she rolled on the floor and kept laughing. All of a sudden the bus went over a really big bump and we all got tossed around.

"Kattttttie! Whats goiiiiiiing oooooonnn?!" Sierra called from the floor holding on to the side of the couch. Or trying to at least.

The bump went away and we all got rearranged.

"Sorry. I was hitting zombies." We all looked at the windshield and there was a bunch of blood on it. Gross. Haha.

SPOV

I got back up and sat in between Harry and Louis again. I sat a little closer to Harry so Louis wouldn't poke me again. Man did I hate being poked!

"So, Sierra, how long have you been a fan of mine?" Louis wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Louis! Quit it!" I said laughing while he made kissy faces at me and wouldn't let me go. I pushed against his chest and felt rock hard pecs. I got so distracted by it that her kissed me on my cheek and then I recovered.

"Dammit Louis! If you don't let me go, I'll shoot you!" I said trying to keep a straight face. It was hard.

"You would never shoot me," Louis pulled me real close to him and his blue eyes bore into mine. His face was only inches from mine.

"Quit Louis. She said let go," Harry said.

I turned and looked at him.

"Harry save me!" I said in mock pleading. Harry jumped on Louis and tackled him. But the problem was, Louis still had a hold of me. So naturally, I went down too.

"Ow! Dammit! You two will be the death of me! I swear it," I said laughing while I had Louis on one side and Harry on the other.

"Dog pile!" Zayn cried jumping across us. I shrieked and curled up into a ball laughing.

Liam and Niall joined in. I had three boys across the top of me and two on either side. Someones arm wound around my waist and I looked over. Harry was pulling me close to him. I turned to where I am facing him. The others were busy with wrestling with each other. So Harry and I weren't being bothered.

"Your really pretty, Sierra," Harry said in a low voice so only I could hear. I blushed a little. He brushed my cheek and that brought on more blushing. Harry smiled and winked at me.

He leaned forward and my mind went berserk. _THE HARRY STYLES IS ABOUT TO KISS YOU! Lets hope you aren't a bad kisser!_

His lips barely touched mine and my mind went all fuzzy. I kissed him back, deepening the kiss and very much enjoying it. My hands played with his shirt. Then I realized that i was becoming attached. I pushed against his chest and rolled over and sat up.

Harry looked at me confused. I shook my head and got up. I walked to the back room and shut the door. I flopped on the on the bed and looked at the wall. Harry was not supposed to become attached. I started to cry silently.

I didn't want to fall in love again. I didn't want my heart broken again. I just wanted peace. I had to protect my heart.

That when the flashback started.

_I was sitting in my room at Jason's apartment, texting my boyfriend Patric. He was telling me how much he loved me. I smiled when he called me his baby and said I was the most beautiful girl in the world._

_My friend Darby texted me then saying she had to tell me something important. So she called me._

_"He is cheating on you." She said._

_"Your lying! He would never do that!" I said not believing her._

_"Sierra, I would never lie to you. Check out his Facebook. You will see the proof. I am going to kill him next time I see him." Darby was right. She never lied to me. So I went onto my laptop and logged onto Facebook. And she was telling the truth. He was cheating on me. With some girl from another city. Hung up with Darby and called Patric._

_"Yes?" He answered the phone._

_"How dare you! I trusted you! You betrayed me!" I yelled into the phone._

_"What are you talking about?" He asked confused._

_"You are cheating on me! Why would you do that? I thought you loved me," I started sobbing._

_"Baby, I do love you. She was just a thing! I promise!" He pleaded into the phone._

_"No. It's over Patric. You shouldn't have cheated on me. I loved you. You broke my heart. We are threw!" I yelled again._

_"Sierra! Ple-" I hung up on him. He kept trying to call me. I never answered._

_At school he came up to me but my friends surrounded me. I was not going to deal with heart break. Everyday he would stare at me. Everyday he would text or call me. Everyday he would miss me more and more._

_Thats when I met Josh. He became my best friend. But he knew that I was never going to love again. He understood me._

I fell asleep thinking about how I will never let myself love again. I never went out with anybody after Patric. He ruined my life.

HPOV

I slowly opened the back door when everyone took a nap. Sierra looked so pained. I quietly walked in and closed the door. The bed where her face was soaking wet. She was crying again. I sat on the bed lightly not trying to wake her.

She looked at peace when she slept. Not angry looking like she is when she is awake. I slowly crawl into the bed next to her and she turns and moves closer to me.

I wrapped my arms around her and she lay her head on my chest. From that moment I knew only one thing: I had to protect her whatever the cost.

I knew she was special. But I didn't realize it until now. I really liked her. So I fell asleep with her in my arms.

I woke up a couple of hours later to a clicking sound. I looked up and saw my boys with their phones out. I lay my head back down. I heard more clicking and Louis say," That ones a keeper. These all are going onto Facebook."

I shot up and stared at them. Sierra woke up as well and stared at all of us.

"What the hell?" I said to them. They all laughed.

"FACEBOOK TIME!" They all yelled.

Sierra's eyes went wide and she paled a little bit.

"I'm going to kill you guys!" I said and ran after them. Since we were in an RV, they had nowhere to run. I tackled Zayn and Liam. We were fighting over their phones. I got Zayn's. I just needed everyone else's.

"Stop fighting or I swear to god that I will give you to the zombies!" Katie yelled. We all obeyed. Sierra walked in and took all of their phones without them so much as putting up an argument. You have got to be kidding me!

"Now, you will get these back as soon as I delete all the photos you took of us." Sierra said going through their photos.

All of a sudden my mind went blank and a flashback started.

_I was sitting on her front porch. She was taking forever to get dressed. She finally came outside._

_Boy was she beautiful._

_"You look amazing," I smiled down at her and she just smiled back. I handed her the bouquet that I had bought her earlier. She sniffed the flowers. Her smile widened._

_We went to her favorite restaurant. I told her that I had to use the bathroom. We were having an amazing night._

_I walked into the bathroom and went to a urinal. Another guy came in and went to the one right next to mine._

_"It's pretty packed tonight isn't it?" He said._

_"Yeah. Good thing me and my girl got here before the crowd came in," I said in a joking tone. _

_"Yeah. My girl was here before me so I didn't have to worry. Well, nice meeting you. I have to get back to my girl," the boy said as he flushed and washed his hands._

_I flushed too and washed my hands. I fixed my hair and left the bathroom._

_I looked for her at our table and she wasn't there. I looked around and saw her with the guy i had just met in the bathroom. And they were kissing. I felt broken. i thought she loved me. But she was just cheating on me._

_I walked over to her and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around._

_"Harry! What are you doing over here?" She said as her face paled._

_"Well, I was looking for my_ girlfriend_ but she was to busy making out with another guy," I said curtly._

_"Listen, Harry-"_

_"No. Its over. Good-bye," I said and started to walk away._

_"Harry!" She called. But I ignored her. _

_She texted me and called me but I never answered. She came to my apartment but I never answered the door when it was her. When she saw me in public, she just stared at me with sad eyes. I was disgusted with her._

"Harry?" I looked up and Louis and the others were looking at me.

"Was it..?" Zayn asked.

I nodded. They all looked sympathetic. Sierra just looked confused.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**I HAVE A FEELING AT LEAST ONE PERSON LIKES THIS STORY...**

Two New Members

SPOV

I looked at Harry. He looks a little pale. I handed him a glass of water. He took it and thanked me.

I sat next to him.

"We need a name for us." Niall said all of a sudden.

"What do you mean? We already have a name. One Direction. Duh." Liam said.

"I think he means a new name since you gained two more people who keeps saving all of your asses," Katie said. We all laughed.

"I like Kick It Cute Kangaroos," Zayn said. We looked at him.

"What? It spells kick!" We all laughed at him and said no.

"We can figure it out later." I said.

"Sierra, can you drive please?" Katie asked.

"Sure."

She stopped and I took her place. She went to the back room for a nap.

Harry came and sat by me up front.

"So, tell me about yourself," Harry said closing the curtain and sitting down.

"Well, as you see, thats all you need to know." I smiled at him and quickly looked back at the road.

"Playing hard to get I see. Well, two can play at that game," he said.

"Thats kind of hard, because then we would never know anything about one another," I said shrugging.

"Then tell me about yourself," Harry said leaning towards me.

"Well, I love writing, reading, and learning new things. Also I love hanging out with friends. So basically I'm an artistic person," I said while quickly glancing at Harry.

"Can you sing or play an instrument?" He asked.

"I can sing, play guitar, violin, and piano," I said.

"Wow. Thats pretty impressive for a _girl_," Harry joked.

"I bet I can sing better than you!"

"Right. Show me then. Show me how well you can sing," Harry taunted me.

I shook my head and looked at him," I haven't sung in public since I was five."

"Why not love?"

"I only sang around my mom. And when she died, I was torn. So, I never sang since then."

"Oh. I'm sorry." It was silent for a moment.

"So, tell me about yourself," I said to Harry.

And he did. He told me _everything_.

"Wow. Thats interesting."

"Your lying!" Harry said poking my shoulder. It had been about two hours. We needed more gas.

"Louis!"

"Yes?" He came in and looked at me.

"We need to pull over for gas. Wake Katie up please." He nodded and went to wake her up.

I drove until we came upon the nearest gas station and pulled over. Katie walked in and looked at me.

"Why did you want me up?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"You are going to fill it up, Liam and Niall are going to cover you and Harry, Louis and I are going to get drinks," I said rolling my eyes at her. It was only one in the morning.

"Fine," She said smacking the back of my head.

"Ow. Don't be such an ass," I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Shut up you baby," Katie said while slinging her machine gun onto her back and threw me one. I caught it and stood up, strapping it to my back.

I smacked her back and she glared at me. I got up in her face.

"You wanna go? Come on. Lets take it out side," I said. She knew I was joking.

"Listen you-"

"Did you hear that?" We all looked a Niall.

We were quiet for a moment and then heard a weird noise. It was a moan, but not a zombie one. My hand went behind me and found Harry's. He held my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I quickly let go and blushed a little.

I thinks its safe to say in my mind, that Harry Styles is the hottest man alive! And he may like me. If only we were under different circumstances...

"I think its safe to say, the noise is gone," Niall said while looking at Katie.

Katie looked at him and then looked at me. I looked back at her and she looked a little flushed.

We went outside and Louis, Harry and I went into the store. I punched a button on the cash register and the gas pump we were at and Katie started filling up. I walked around and looked at some of the aisles. It was really dark and creepy in the store. I heard a noise like a can falling and i crouched down. I slowly crept to the can aisle and looked into it. There it was. A sole rolling can.

I held my breath and looked around. There was a mirror right above me and i looked into it. Louis and Harry were missing. Shit. I was screwed.

I was about to creep into the next aisle and then I heard a small squeaking noise. Like sneakers. I crawl two aisles down and look down it. There was Harry, sitting on the floor looking up at a person. I looked up and it was a girl, about my height and sandy brown hair. Well, at least I think its sandy brown. It's to dark to see. Anyways, she had a black bandana around her mouth. She had a gun aimed at Harry's head.

"Woah now. Please don't shoot!" Harry said pleading with his green eyes.

"You may be bitten. I don't wanna get infected," the girl spat at him.

"I'm clean! I have not been bitten," Harry said. Man did I love his accent!

I quietly got up and advanced towards them.

"Halt!" I said in a mean yet kind of quiet way. You know, so the zombs (My new nickname for them. Haha) don't hear us or... Whatever it is they do to detect us.

The girl raised her gun and pointed it at me. Her mere hand gun was no match to my machine gun.

"Lower your gun. Now," I said while watching the girl.

"Why should I? He may be infected and change any minute," She said gesturing to Harry.

"Your an idiot. I swear. You should know that zombies to regenerate, take up to fifteen to twenty hours and I could strip him down naked and know that he isn't infected," as I said the last part I could feel my cheeks getting warm. Good thing it was dark in the store and outside.

"So? He could be slowly changing for all you know!" She said.

"Didn't you hear her? She said she would strip me naked just to prove it to you," Harry said eyeing me.

She turned the gun towards him but kept looking at me.

"Shut up, zombie," She said.

"For the last time he is not a zombie," I said, about to pull the trigger.

"Whats your name?" The girl asked me.

"Sierra."

Thats when she looked at me and the gun fell to her side.

"Sierra?"

"Yes. Mt name is Sierra. Sierra Saunders." I said getting a little annoyed.

"Oh my god! Sierra! I can't believe I found you!" The girl threw the gun onto Harry and ran towards me tackling me in a hug.

"W-what the hell!" I yelled from the ground.

"Sierra! I missed you so freaking much!" The girl wailed into my ear. Her voice was very familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked after I finally got her off of me.

She pulled down her bandana and I gasped. It was Darby.

"Darby! Dude, why are you here?"

"Well, Josh and I were hungry-"

"Josh?"

"Yeah. He came here with me."

"Where is he?!" I asked looking around. Then we heard shooting outside. My face paled.

"Come one!" Darby said while grabbing my hand.

"Louis!" His head popped up and he followed us.

We ran outside and Katie, Liam, and Zayn were shooting their guns at zombs. Niall was sitting there trying to finish filling up the gas tank. I looked around and didn't see Josh. He was making me nervous now.

"Josh!" Darby yelled. A tall lanky figure appeared from the side of the building. He started shooting his gun too. Darby got hers back from Harry.

I aimed my gun and saved Zayn from a zomb.

"Thanks!" He called to me.

"Into the RV!" Louis said while we slowly made our way to the RV. Niall was done filling up the tank and we all quickly piled into the RV.

"Drive like a crazy woman!" I said to Katie while trying to keep the zombs out.

She quickly pulled out and we were speeding down the road. We had to shoot two more zombs to finally close the RV door.

We all sat down and I looked at Josh and Darby.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Hey. Be nice to the strangers," Zayn said to me.

"I know these strangers. They are my other two best friends," I said while putting my gun next to me.

"Why the hell didn't you respond to my text yesterday?" Josh said, drawing my attention over to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were my babysitter! Your a real pain in my ass sometimes! I'm getting sick and tired of you checking up on me all the freaking time. I am your friend. Not your girlfriend, not your wife, and not your fiancée," I said while looking down at my feet.

"I worry about you all of the time! I need to know! I don't want your heart broken again," He said while looking down too.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**THANKS FOR READING THIS!**

The Palace of Versailles: Part one

"Hey, don't make her feel bad!" Harry said, patting my back.

Josh looked at me and then looked at Harry. He looked back at me and his look said that I had to explain.

"Josh, this is One Direction. One Direction, This is Darby, and Josh."

"Zayn."

"Louis."

"Niall."

"Harry."

"Liam."

"Hi. I'm Darby. And you guys have pretty good vocals and good guitar skills." Darby said.

"Hi." Was all Josh said. I was going to have a talk with him.

"So, what do we do now?" Niall asked.

"Find my brother," I said looking at everyone.

"Jason? Where is he?" Darby asked me.

"Berlin." Katie said.

"Dang." Darby said.

"So, how would you guys like to hear a song from us?" Harry asked jumping up and looking at Darby, Josh, and I.

"Yes!" Darby and I said together.

We all looked at Josh expectantly. He just shrugged and looked at the ground.

Louis, Zayn, Niall and Liam stood up also. Niall grabbed his guitar and sat down on the arm of a couch.

_[Liam] I've tried playing it cool _

_Girl when I'm looking at you _

_I can never be brave _

_Cause you make my heart race _

_[Harry] Shot me out of the sky _

_You're my Kryptonite _

_You keep making me weak _

_Yeah, frozen and can't breathe _

_[Zayn] Some things gotta give now _

_Cause I'm dying just to make you see _

_That I need you here with me now _

_Cause you've got that one thing _

_[All] So get out, get out, get out of my head _

_And fall into my arms instead _

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is _

_But I need that one thing _

_And you've got that one thing _

_[Niall] Now I'm climbing the walls _

_But you don't notice at all _

_That I'm going out of my mind _

_All day and all night _

_[Zayn + Louis] Some things gotta give now _

_Cause I'm dying just to know your name _

_And I need you here with me now _

_Cause you've got that one thing _

_[All] So get out, get out, get out of my head _

_And fall into my arms instead _

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is _

_But I need that one thing _

_So get out get out get out of my mind _

_And come on come into my life _

_I don't I don't don't know what it is _

_But I need that one thing _

_And you've got that one thing _

_[All] Oooohwuooooooh [4x] _

_[Harry] You've got that one thing _

_[Liam] Get out, get out, get out of my head _

_And fall into my arms instead _

_[All] So get out, get out, get out of my head _

_And fall into my arms instead _

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is _

_But I need that one thing _

_So get out get out get out of my mind ([Harry] Out of my mind) _

_And come on come into my life _

_I don't I don't don't know what it is _

_But I need that one thing _

_And you've got that one thing_

We all stared at them. I think I was in love even more!

"Well, thanks for the entertainment!" Katie laughed.

We all sat there talking idly for a moment and Harry was being goofy.

HPOV

Sierra was laughing at my really bad joke. She was so cool. She was kickass too. Just like her sister Katie. Then I started thinking about my family.

Gemma, my sister was a pretty blonde. She and I got along so well. We used to rough house and I used to let her win. I wonder if her and mum and dad where okay.

I missed them so much. I know Louis missed Eleanor. and everyone missed their families. We need to find them. I pulled out my phone and called my mum's phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Mum! Oh mum! I miss you! Are you okay? Your not hurt are you?" I asked all at once.

_"Woah woah woah. What are you talking about Harry?" She asked confused._

"The zombies mum! Thats what I'm talking about!"

_"Zombies? Harry, are you smoking weed now? Oh no. Harry, that isn't good for you! And its illegal!" She said starting to freak out._

"No, mum! Turn on your T.V. I promise it will explain everything. But are you, dad, and Gemma alright?"

_"Why yes Harry. We are."_

"Good. I love you Mum. I hope to see you in a few days," I said while holding back tears. I really did miss them. A lot. They were all I had left. I couldn't lose them to zombies.

_"See you soon Harry," Mum said._

I hung up and stared at the ground. Then I heard someone talking.

"I miss you too babe... I promise to come and find you... I promise... I love you babe... Bye." I look up and Louis is in tears. Eleanor. They were supposed to be getting married in a few days. Maybe.

Everyone started calling the people they loved except for Sierra, Katie, Darby, and Josh. Thats weird.

"So, we can go and see our families. Right?" Niall asked Sierra.

She looked up from her thoughts and stared at him. She nodded and looked back down. Something was bothering her. For some reason, I wanted to know to make it better.

We all were quiet for a really long time. Louis, Liam, and Zayn were sleeping, Niall was talking to Katie and Darby and Josh was talking to Sierra. They were in deep conversation. I leaned forward a little.

"No Josh. They are seriously good people. I like them."

"No. They give me the shivers," shivers?," so I don't wanna be with them. Can we please just leave them?"

"Josh, they need our help. We may be whats left of the human population. Except for England. But we need to stick together."

"It's only because you have a crush on that _Harry_ guy," Josh said my name with a sneer. What a mean person!

Sierra shook her head and glared at him.

"You and I both know that I will never date again because of that one person. You have been my friend ever since then. Three years Josh. Three years. And you have protected me. But I finally saw now. You wanna go out with me. Because you think you will never break my heart. Josh, I do love you. But as a friend. You have to understand this. I'm sorry." Sierra shook her head and sat back. Josh just looked down and didn't look back up.

"Hazza?" I looked and saw Louis waking up. His hair was a mess.

"Yes?"

"You okay?"

I nodded and he went back to sleep. I just shook my head. I'm usually the one asleep. Niall wasn't eating at the moment but I know he must be starving. I picked up a box of granola bars (He seemed to like them. Why not?) and called his name. He turned towards me and I threw them at him.

"Thanks Harry!" His irish accent making me laugh. His accent was seriously cool. But I thin I liked Sierra and Katie's American accents. They are so pretty. Mostly Sierra though. No offense to Katie at all!

But I was determined to see my family again.

SPOV

Josh was making me mad. I looked up and Harry was looking at me. I looked away. I didn't need them. Not now. Not ever. I got up and went to the back room. I lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Someone came in and shut the door behind them.

They didn't come near me. I heard them flip the lock. Great. I was locked in the room with them. I closed my eyes and counted silently to ten.

One... Two... Three...

I heard something drop to the floor and thought it must be their shoes.

Four... Five... Six...

Something else dropped and the bed shifted just a little.

Seven... Eight...

Then the bed shifted a lot and my eyes flew open. I was staring into Harry's green eyes. I froze and stared at him. He smiled at me. I looked at the floor and saw his shoes and shirt lying on it. My eyes traveled to his chest. I was dazed and than started laughing.

He looked down at his chest also and looked back at me blushing. He knew what I was laughing at. He fell on top of me and rolled over. His hair went everywhere. I was laying next to him.

I looked at him and he looked at me.

"I'm strange aren't I?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"Just because you have four... Well you know, doesn't make you strange. It makes you different. In a good way," I said and looked back at the ceiling.

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Why would it? You have to think. I'm an average girl. And your Harry Styles. You are famous. There is no reason for it to bother me. You have millions of fans and I just happen to be one lucky enough to travel with you for awhile."

"Awhile?"

There was a knock at the door and I answered it. It was Louis.

"Oh Harry! Is she taking advantage of you? Is she trying to seduce you? Look at your bare naked chest! Oh the horror! I'll save you Hazza!" Louis ran in and flopped on top of Harry. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Sierra! Save me!" Harry cried. I shook my head and Liam and Zayn came bolting in. I fell back against the door so they could get in. Darby came to stand beside me by the door. We both couldn't stop laughing. Zayn was sitting there laughing and fell off the bed and Liam and Louis were tickling Harry.

"Guys, we are in Versailles," Niall said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, thanks for at least reading this far. it means a lot!**

The Palace of Versailles: Part Two

"Hurry up and get dressed!" Katie said while we were at the Palace of Versailles.

I threw on some jeans and a t-shirt with Harry in the room. He just threw on his shirt. I felt so embarrassed changing in front of him. And I knew he like it.

I grabbed my machine gun and everyone got their guns too. We slowly filed out of the RV one at a time. It was mid day, so we really didn't have much to hide from since it was so bright.

We looked around and there were no zombs. We slowly crept forward and came to the gates of the palace. I never thought that I would be here. Ever.

"Alright. We need to proceed with caution and stay alert. Does anyone have any questions?" Harry raised his hand and Katie ignored him. My phone buzzed.

I looked at it. It was from Patric. Great.

_Hey. If you are alive, please respond. I know you hate me and everything but that doesn't mean that I can't still care about you. I hope a zombie didn't eat you. Please respond!_

I shook my head and just said okay. I shoved my phone in my back pocket amazed that it still worked.

"Lets go," Darby said and we silently opened the gates and walked in. We were assigned groups. Katie was with Niall and Zayn, Darby with Liam and Louis and I was stuck with Josh and Harry. Fun. I ran up the steps and hid behind a column. Everyone followed.

HPOV

I followed Sierra up the steps. Even when running she was silent. I was a little clumsy. She would make a good assassin. Katie, Darby, and Josh were the same way.

I could already tell Josh didn't like me. Man did he creep me out!

I stood next to Sierra. She had such a serious expression. Then I dazed off and remembered the back room. She had a pretty laugh. Her eyes were pure black fire. Her hair surrounded her face like a delicate frame. I wanted to kiss her perfect lips...

"Harry!" I looked over into her black eyes.

"Was?" I blinked.

"Stay focused or I swear to god I'll let you get eaten," She hissed at me.

"Vas happenin'?" Zayn said.

I just shook my head. He shrugged and walked back over to Katie and Niall.

Sierra slightly leaned over and stared at the doors. She looked around and then looked at Katie. Katie motioned for us to go forward. Or she wanted nandos. Which ever.

Sierra looked back at Josh and I and said," We are going to move in quickly and quietly. Keep an eye out and don't forget, shoot anything that tries to eat you." We both nodded.

We slowly went in and there were three ways to go. Left, right, or straight ahead up stairs. Katie and Darby walked over to us.

"Sierra, You guys go right. Darby, you guys go up the stairs and I'll left. Got it?" We nodded and split apart.

"Okay. Here's the plan. We are going to split up and go into other rooms. If you see a zomb, slowly and quietly walk away. We don't need to attract more. Got it?"

"No, Sierra. We are not splitting up again," Josh said.

She stared at him. The fire growing hotter. He looked terrified but stood his ground. Brave guy. I had to admit.

"We are splitting up and you can't stop me. Understand that? Or I will personally feed you to the zombs. And you know I will."

He looked down and mumbled,"Alright."

We split up and I checked a room. There were just a bunch of sofas and chairs in there. I walked around and checked everywhere. Nothing. So I just walked off. The next room had a couple of fancy instruments that I did not know how to play. I just stared at them.

The next room I checked was a really huge and spacious dinning room. This place was ridiculous! I walked up to a door on the opposite wall and stopped. I heard a piano and someone singing. I slowly opened the door and quietly walked in.

Sierra was sitting in front of a grand piano singing. Her eyes were closed and she obviously didn't hear me. Her voice was amazing. And her piano skills, phenomenal! I couldn't place the song she was singing though. The tune sounded really familiar though.

Every time I close my eyes

I see your face and die inside

You can't love me

You betrayed me

I will never be the same

My friends see me crying

Over you

I can't breathe

I'm on my knees

Why do you do this to me?

You are evil

And I ha-

She stopped. A tear was sliding down her face and her face was bright red. Then I realized that she finally noticed me. My face went a little red too.

"Harry! What are you doing? Why are you spying on me?" She asked really mad.

"Was that the tune to 'Moments'?" I asked ignoring her question.

"Well kinda. I changed it up with the help of Katie. But thats not the-" She stopped mid-sentence. Her eyes went wide and she pulled a finger up to her mouth, indicating that I should be quite. I heard a slight shuffling and slowly crept over to Sierra. She motioned for us to make our way to the door.

Before we left, she slowly put her silencer on and shot the zombie. Well, it had to be done. We walked out of the room and bumped into Josh. He looked distracted.

"Let's go find the others," He said. We both nodded.

We walked into the main entryway and waited for the others. Darby, Liam, and Louis came and then Katie, Niall, and Zayn. They reported no zombies. That was strange.

SPOV

I was going to kill Harry! He heard me sing! My cheeks were still red. Oh I was so embarrassed! He smirked at me though. I knew he though I was terrible. That song was kind of personal. I wrote it about Patric right after we broke up. Only a few people have heard the song. Katie, Darby, Balie, and Ashley. They were my four best friends. And now Harry heard it. Josh and Maddi heard it to, but it means nothing to Maddi and Josh doesn't like it. Maddi would flip right now if she was here. I miss her. I should call her. Instead I text her.

_Hey Maddi! Guess what!_

_What?_

_I am with One Direction right now!_

_Dude, your lying._

_I'll send you a picture then._

I took a video and sent it to her.

_DUDE! I HATE YOU! How is it you get to be with One Direction and I don't? UGH! I seriously hate you right now! I am in love with them and you get to hang out with them? MEANIE!_

_Maddi, we are only together because of the zombie attacks going around. Thats it. We didn't sneak onto their tour bus RV. Psssssh. Katie and I are too cool for that! Lol._

_So? They are the loves of my life! Thats it! I'm going to find you guys!_

_Maddi, stay in America! It is waaaay too dangerous here. I don't even wanna be here right now. Katie and Darby both say they miss you. I do too. Talk to you soon!_

_Fine. Bye! Tell those sexy beasts that I love them ;D_

_Alrighty XD_

I laughed and told them that she called them sexy beasts and that she loves them. I video taped them saying it back and sent it to her and she was probably fainting right now.

We walked up stairs and found all the bedrooms. We all got our own beds. It was nice to sleep in a real bed. To be honest, the one in the RV was terrible and uncomfortable.

Harry walked with me to the room I wanted and got the one that shared a bathroom with me. Fun. I sit down on the bed and look around. Pretty room. The crown molding and golden paint. Everything was so elegant. we all had our clothes with us so I walk into the bathroom and so did Harry. We both looked at each other.

"Uh, you go first. I'll wait," I said and turned around and shut the door.

I sat back on my bed and looked around. It was blue. Hmmm. Weird how it was my favorite color. I should see Harry's room too. I snuck into his room through the outside doors and his room was orange. What? This place was so weird. the rooms are our favorite colors. I was getting really freaked out. This was just a palace. Right? Magic doesn't exist. Does it? I was about to scream. I quickly ran back to my room and sat down.

I heard someone singing. I walked over to the bathroom door and put my head against it.

"Thats what makes her beautiful! She is so beautiful! I think I like her! Why am I singing this? Oh oh oh!" I laughed my hand slipped and hit the door knob and the door flew open and I fell in onto the tile floor.

"Wha? Sierra? What are you doing?" I looked up and saw Harry standing naked in front of me. i closed my eyes and flipped around towards my door.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! I heard you singing, so I wanted to listen. I am just so sorry Harry!" I said my face blood red and my eyes tightly closed.

"It's alright. You can check me out if you want," He said cheekily.

My eyes shot open and I halfway turned towards him, keeping my eyes on his face. There was steam everywhere.

I was not checking you out! I would never! I am so not like that! Ugh! How dare you assume that I am like!" i said fuming.

"Call down, love! I didn't mean to offend you!" Harry said while putting a towel over his waist. I was somewhat relieved. I picked myself up off the bathroom floor and dusted myself off. I was turning around to leave when Harry caught my wrist. I turned to look at him and his green eyes were a blaze. He pulled me into him and looked down at me.

I stared up at him and his wet curls dripped onto my face.

He bent down and I knew what was coming. I put a finger on his lips and Moved back a little, while shaking my head. He looked confused.

"No attachments. Sorry. Now can you hurry so I can take a shower please?" He looked hurt but nodded.

I ran to my room and grabbed my clothes and ran back to the bathroom. I quickly hopped into the shower and looked at all the hair care products. There were like, a gazillion! I chose Herbal Essence and washed my hair. I shaved my legs and used some vanilla smelling body wash. I got out and wrapped a tower around me and put one in my hair. I quickly dried off and threw on my clothes. I left the towel in my hair.

I started brushing my teeth and Harry walked in to brush his teeth too. We stood next to each other and kept quiet. I snuck a few glances at him and then I finished brushing my teeth. I put my tooth brush up and turned towards Harry.

He looked at me. i gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and walked over to my side of the bathroom.

"Good night, Hazza," I said smiling before I went into my room.

I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

A few hours later I woke up to a moaning sound. I looked around and saw a zombie in the corner of my room. I quietly packed all of my stuff and walked over to the bathroom door, trying not to make a noise. I closed the door to Harry's side and walked over to his bed. I gently set my stuff down.

I climbed onto the bed and shook his shoulder. He lifted his head and looked at me groggily.

"Was going on?" He asked clearly still asleep.

I shushed him and said,"Zombie in my room. Can I sleep with you?"

That woke him up and he nodded gleefully. He scooted over and I climbed in. He started scooting near me. I tickled him and he jumped off to the side quietly chuckling we finally settled with our arms touching and fell asleep. When I finally woke up, I checked my phone. But first I had to untangle myself from Harry. What the hell?

I had seventeen new texts and five missed calls. I looked around and the room still looked the same. I shrugged and lay back down. I shook Harry and his green eyes opened slightly. He looked up at mw and smiled.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" He asked sitting up.

"Eh. But it is 1:37 actually. We need to get dressed and pack our things." I said keeping it quiet just in case.

I looked at Harry and he leaned towards me kissing me gently. I put my hand on his chest to push him away but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer. I was shocked. He didn't even know me! And yet he was kissing me. What's going on?

When he was done we got dressed. We quietly left the room and found Katie's room. Zayn was already waiting.

"Vas happenin?" He asked us.

"Why are you out here?" Harry asked

"Niall had to talk to Katie for a moment. Told me to stay out here. Damn, Sierra. Looks like you saw a ghost." Zayn said laughing.

"Zomb in my room last night. Had to sleep in Harry's room," I said.

"Vas? NO way! What did you guys do?" Zayn asked.

"Nothing. We just went to sleep." Harry said.

"Shh! I can hear them!" I said and put my ear next to the door.

"... Katie! Please listen!" Niall said.

"No Niall. I really do like you a lot, but I can't risk anything. I'm sorry," Katie sounded like she was crying.

I couldn't listen anymore. I burst into the room and Niall took Katie into his arms, pulled her close, and kissed her. And she fainted.

**I hope you guys like it so far. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

The Attack

I jumped on Niall and tackled him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" I screamed at him.

"Sierra! What are you doing?" Harry said incredulous.

"Please explain to me how any of this is right? You made her faint! I should kill you!" I looked over at Katie and then back at Niall. "But I won't. I know Katie likes you. But don't do that again. She will get to you after she wakes up," I said getting off of Niall. I was surprised at how fast my attitude changed.

I looked over and Harry and everyone else was staring at the scene. I blushed a little. Niall's face was tomato red and Katie was still passed out.

Thats when we heard the moaning. Dammit! I was stupid!

"We have to go. NOW." And we hurried as fast as we could.

We packed her things and Niall picked her up and carried her to the RV.

"Josh, cover Niall Darby you try and do the same," I said while running.

When we got to the gate of the palace, zombies were everywhere. Darby shot a few and kicked one in the face. Josh just shot them. There were so many attacking us because I yelled at Niall. I really had to say sorry to him. I felt terrible for doing it.

I tripped and sprawled out on the cobblestone. A zombie was coming near me and all of a sudden it went down dead. Louis helped me up.

"Thanks Louis. I though I was a goner there for a moment," I said grabbing my gun and catching up with the others.

"No problem," He said keeping an eye on me now. Great. We finally made it to the RV.

We quickly got in and closed the door. Zombies were surrounding the whole RV. They were bumping it and mindlessly hitting it. I jumped into the driver seat and tried turning the key. The engine wouldn't turn over.

"Shit." I said under my breath.

"Vas happenin now?" Zayn asked a bit scared.

"The engine won't turn over and I need to go out and fix it. But I can't with all the zombs out there," I said while closing all curtains.

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?" Liam asked.

"I honestly have no idea. Just give me a moment okay?" I said while sitting down in the drivers seat. I heard a moan and turned around quickly. Katie was waking up. Thank god, because I need her.

She slowly sat up and looked around. She was quite confused.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Niall kissed you, and you fainted. And then Sierra tackled him," Zayn said leaning back smirking. Katie looked bewildered and her head snapped towards Niall.

"What? You kissed me? Why on earth did you do that?" She asked, her voice slightly raised.

"Well, I told you that I liked you," Niall said running a hand through his hair and blushing.

HPOV

Katie did not look happy. I heard some thumping. Zombies. They were getting on my last nerve. Sierra started crying, Niall and Katie were arguing, Zayn, and Liam were just sitting, Josh was staring off into the distance, Darby was rearranging things, and Louis was trying to get Sierra to stop crying. I was slowly losing it.

We were all falling apart slowly. I was getting sick and tired of all of this.

"Everyone, shut the hell up!" I yelled and they all stared at me. They all looked bewildered.

"Harry?" Louis asked.

"I am so sick and tired of this. Katie, just admit that you like Niall, Niall, stop bugging her! Darby, sit the hell down and leave stuff alone. Josh, get an attitude check. Liam and Zayn, you two usually are the ones saying this kind of stuff. And Sierra, stop crying. Why are you crying? You are one of the stronger ones of us all. And Louis, why aren't you giving us advice?" I said cooling off a little.

Sierra cried even more. Then I noticed that her phone fell from her hand. One of her hands covered her mouth and she fell to her knees. Katie walked over to her and picked up her phone, looking at it. She gasped and hugged Sierra. Darby and Josh ran over to her also.

"Vas wrong?" Zayn asked.

"Her brother. He... He was attacked by zombies. Well, his base was. They said they can't find him. They believe that he was turned into a zombie," Katie said through her tears.

I felt like a complete douche right now.

I walked over to Sierra and gave her a hug. She was shaking and sobbing really bad. I pulled her into my arms and let her cry into my chest. I rocked her back and forth for a long time. She was scared. I could tell that. she made my mood a lot better. What was it about her? Why did she do this to me?

She finally stopped crying, but was asleep. I looked at her and she looked at peace. Katie was working on the getting us out of here and Josh and Darby were just quiet. Louis came to sit by me. He was helping me. He was a really good friend. Even though he was old. Haha. What a dirty old man!

"Harry?" I looked up and saw Niall looking at me questioningly.

"Yes?"

"What was that creepy face you were making? It was really scary. Like that picture they put on Google and the caption said "Come to Momma"." Katie said, huffing out a breath and shaking a little. I noticed her and Niall were touching by the hips. Niall gave her his jacket so she wouldn't get cold.

"I have no idea what you two are talking about," I said making the face again. Everyone laughed.

"What were you thinking though, when you made that face, though," Liam asked laughing.

"How old Louis is and how much of a dirty old man he is," I said laughing.

"I'm going to kill you," He said, punching my arm and tackling me. We both forgot Sierra was in my arms and she jolted awake and flew up and was against the nearest wall. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

Her eyes were wide and wild looking.


	12. Chapter 12

The Other Phase

"Sierra?" Katie took a step closer to her. Sierra just looked at her bewildered and cringed back, acting like Katie stabbed her.

"Stay back! Don't touch me! I don't love you! I hate you! Your the demon spawn of Hell!" What the hell?

"Shit," Katie said under her breath.

"Whats wrong with her?" Louis asked.

"She is having an episode. She isn't awake. She may look and act like it, but she isn't. Trust me, she is more dangerous like this than awake, better if you stay away from her," She said pointing at me.

"Why just me?"

"Lets just say that your hair will make her go bat shit crazy."

"Why?"

"Her ex that cheated on her had curly hair just like you. So your hair will trigger a sort or hatred and she will attack you. So, beware."

"How do you know this?"

"Once I curled my hair and it was really curly and she was having an episode without me knowing about it and she stabbed me with a knife. Lets just say, I know from experience." Katie said, showing us the scar.

"What about Liam?" Louis asked.

"Good idea. You steer clear also."

"How long will it last?" I asked.

"Varies. Noone knows."

She must have had it rough with her ex.

There was a very loud banging and a window broke. A hand came in and it was a zombie. Katie grabbed her gun and shot it. She quickly ran to the wheel and tried cranking the engine. Another window broke and the front door started rattling. They were breaking in. We were all doomed.

Finally, Katie got the RV started and we were hitting zombies and the one in the window flew off.

Then there was a scream. I was hit in the chest and someone was hitting me. The last thing I remembered was Sierra yelling that she hated me. Then I passed out.

SPOV

I looked around the small place I was in. What was this place? My eyes landed on a boy with very curly hair. No... No... NO!

He was so close. I hate him. I hate him! I ran over to him and tackled him. I started beating on him and hurting him. I hate him.

"I hate you. I hate you! I HATE YOU!" I yelled as I beat on him.

Someones arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me up.

"Let me go!" I yell. I turned to look at the person and blue eyes came into view. Those familiar blue eyes that I have cried in front of so many times. Then I passed out again.

HPOV

_She hit me in the chest. She told me she hated me._

_"I hate you. I hate you! I HATE YOU!" She yelled at me._

_I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know what I did. Why does she hate me? I protected her. Why? I wanted to cry. But I couldn't. My lip hurt. So did my chest, forehead, and neck._

I finally woke up and tried moving.

"Ah ah ah, Mate. You stay down. You have a concussion. Nasty blow to the head," Louis said. I looked around and my eyes landed on Sierra.

He head was in her hands and she looked like she was crying.

"I'm a terrible person!" She moaned and leaned into Josh. He wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her arm. Her fists looked bloody.

I sat up and instantly regretted it.

"Ow!"

Sierra's head shot up and her eyes were red.

"Harry! Your awake. Oh. I am so sorry! I did not mean to! I am so so so sorry!" Sierra said, her eyes teared up again.

I slowly got up but fell back down. I finally motioned for her to come over to me. She walked over to me and sat a foot away from me. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into me not caring if it hurt me.

"Harry! I don't wanna hurt you anymore!" Sierra said.

I shrugged and held her in my arms. I licked my lips and tasted blood. Great. I had a busted lip. I looked at my arms and they were a little bruised. I was pretty sure my chest had suffered the most. And my head and neck. I didn't care. I mean, I may not look pretty at the moment, but I will be back to my former beauty in about a week.

"Hazza? Whats with that smile?" Louis asked me.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how in a week I'll be back to my former glory and beauty," I said cheekily, smiling at him.

"You were never the beauty. We all know Niall is the beautiful one!" Liam said joking around.

"I am beautiful aren't I?" Niall said getting up and dancing for us. I smiled and laughed. Everyone did except for Sierra.

I looked at her and she was shivering. Katie was trying to keep the wheel steady.

I grabbed a blanket and put it on Sierra. She sighed, leaned back and fell asleep. Everyone looked pretty tired and beat up. I yawned, stretched my arms across the back of the couch and my head fell back. I was out instantly.

SPOV

I woke up and looked around.

Niall, Liam, and Zayn were passed out on the small couch opposite of me. Josh was asleep on a chair. Darby was rubbing her eyes where she was up front with Katie. Louis was on the other side of Harry and both were asleep too.

Harry's arms were spread across the back of the couch and his head was leaning back. He was snoring very softly. I smirked. His lip wasn't bleeding anymore. His right eye had a small bruise under it and his left brow had a small cut. Most likely from one of the rings I wear. His chest, well I couldn't tell the damage while he had his shirt on. His neck was a little bruised. But, I just cant believe I went into my phase and attacked him.

I touched his bruised cheek softly, and he stirred a little, but didn't wake up. I sighed and leaned against the arm of the sofa and fell asleep again.

When I woke up again, Louis and Liam, along with Katie were the only ones awake. Niall moved in his sleep.

"Nandos," Is what Niall murmured and snuggled up to Liam. Louis, Liam, and I laughed quietly. So did Katie.

"Hey, Louis, you don't mind driving, do you?" Katie asked.

"Not at all," He said, while headed up to the front.

Katie pulled over and told Louis what to do. Then she headed to the back to the small room and closed the door to sleep. Louis started driving slowly but surely.

Next to me, Harry shuddered in his sleep and curled up into a small ball on the other side of the couch. I took the blanket off of me and draped it across him. He made a sigh and smiled in his sleep. I wonder what he was dreaming about...

"You like him don't you?" I looked up and Liam was staring at me. I looked away.

"Well, yeah. I like all of you guys. Your One Direction. One of the worlds most famous bands, so of coarse I like you guys." I said.

"No. What I mean is, Harry, as an individual. If he wasn't famous. If he was just a regular boy. Do you like him like a crush like?" Liam said leaning forward as far as he could without waking Niall.

I sat there, thinking. I don't know what I thought about Harry. He was really cool. But he came on a little strong about feelings. I just don't know. I did like him. For his personality, charm, voice, looks and all of that. But I am not sure that I find him in that kind of way. My heart was locked up, so I actually wouldn't know.

"You locked your heart up so no one can hurt you. You are scared to take chances. You are scared to love anymore," Liam said, breaking my concentration. I looked at him. He looked so serious and yet gentle. No wonder he was Daddy Direction.

"How did you know that?"

"I see the same thing in Harry. His ex cheated on him. He thought he would never love again. But when we met you guys, he thought he could take a chance. Maybe just once. But you shut him out. It hurts him. He wants you to take a chance too." Liam said.

"Liam, be careful of what you say," Louis warned from the drivers seat.

"Louis, is that true?" I asked shocked.

Louis looked at me in the rear view mirror. His eyes said yes. I looked down at Harry. It didn't make sense.

"But he doesn't know me. Why?" I asked looking at Liam.

"He wants to get to know you. Thats why he keeps trying with you. He really likes you. It makes us happy that he is trusting again," Liam said, looking at Harry, smiling slightly.

I looked at Harry. And I mean, I really looked at him. His small dimples in the corners of his mouth, his long lashes, his at peace face while he slept. He knew what he was doing when he wanted to try for love again. And I didn't. I was going to decide to take a chance. Maybe.

I grabbed another blanket and fell asleep once again. I dreamt about Harry dancing and singing to me and being a great boyfriend. If only dreams were real...

When I woke up again, I was staring into someone's green eyes. I got lost in their eyes. I stared at them for I don't know how long.

"Morning, love," Harry said in is amazing awesome accent. His beautiful green eyes glittered in the sunlight. I smiled up at him.

"Morning," I said stretching my arms out, making Harry move back. I sat up and looked around.

Everyone was staring at me. I blinked.

"What?" I asked looking confused. They were all creeping me out. Seriously.

"Nooooothing, love," Harry said sitting back, trying not to laugh.

I stood up and looked down at myself. I went into the back room and got out a mirror. Nothing was wrong with me. I was getting mad. Harry came into the door and leaned against the door way. He had a wide smile at me.

"What?" I asked. He just kept smiling at me. I was getting kind of pissed.

"Look, love, there on the window," Harry said pointing at the small window, opposite of me. I didn't turn.

"I'm not turning around. Not until you tell me what is going on around here!" I say folding my arms and staring Harry down. He just sighed.

"Fine then. I guess I have to force you to look," He started walking towards me.

"Harry, stay away from me," I said while an evil smile spread across his face.

I tried moving, but he caught me and lifted me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Harry!" I screamed and he laughed.

"Should have looked when you had the chance, love," He said walking over to the window.

He set me down and put his hands on my shoulders. He looked at me dead in the eye and held my gaze for a very long time. Finally, he spun me around and forced me to look out the window. He kept his hands on my shoulders, but casually moved to where his head was resting on mine. I heard someone lock the door and close it. I went to turn, but Harry kept me in place. I was getting irritated. My mind was blanking and I knew I was going into my other phase. I tried moving, but Harry wouldn't allow me.

"Harry! What are you do..." I blanked and never finished my sentence.

My knees buckled and I almost fell. Someone caught me. I was shaking. Where was I? How did I get here? Who is holding me?

I turned and saw curly hair. Him. What was he doing here? Why was he doing this? I screamed.

HPOV

I held Sierra firmly. She tried struggling, but I held her down. She screamed.

"Let go of me now, Patric!" She said thrashing around.

"I'm not Patric! I'm Harry!" I said.

She stopped momentarily to look at me. Her eyes went wide.

"You can't be! Harry is in France right now performing a live concert. You are Patric..." She said trying to figure this out.

I bent down and kissed her. She resisted at first, but then she gave in and kissed me back.

SPOV

"You can't be! Harry is in France right now performing a live concert. You are Patric..." I said trying to explain this.

All of a sudden, this boy, bent down and kissed me. I resisted at first. Then I realized, that Patric never kissed me like this. I gave in and kissed him back.

We pulled apart and I blacked out. Yet I was awake. I had no clue what just happened.

"Harry?" I said, confused on why he was holding me.

"Sierra? Are you alright now?" He asked me.

"I'm fine. I should be the one asking you if you are alright. Why are you holding me?" I asked, still confused.

"You went into your other phase. And I brought you back." He said.

So thats why I can't remember anything. Makes sense. But then I got mad.

"Wait! Why did I go into my other phase! What is wrong with you? Do you know how bad that I could have hurt you! Harry! Why would you so such a thing?" I asked, furious now.

"Hey, it was not my idea. It was Katie's. She said this will help you." He said letting go of me and raising his hands in defense. Then he ran a hand through his brown curls, sighing.

I shook my head and walked out of the room.

Everyone jumped up and yelled," Sierra!"

I looked startled and took a step back, bumping into Harry's chest. He put a hand on my shoulder and helped me up right, and then moved away from me.

I looked at him and he was looking at the floor. I had hurt his feelings. Shit. I was a terrible person.

**SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY! THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR KIND COMMENTS!(:**


	13. Chapter 13

The Immortals

I sat on the floor and watched everyone chat happily. Harry sat far away from me. I sighed. Why was I so stupid? Liam looked at me with sad eyes. He knew that I didn't do what I needed to. I looked up at Harry. He looked at me. I made it clear that I had to talk to him with me eyes. He looked down. I got up and went to the back bedroom. I sat on the bed and stared at everyone. No one noticed that I left.

Harry got up and went to the bathroom. After the bathroom, he slipped into the bedroom and closed the door. He stood by the door. I stood up and went over to him. He was looking off into the distance. I could tell, he didn't want to be in here. I finally gave in.

I put my arms round his waist. He looked startled and looked down at me. I kept my head on his chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around me. His head lay down on mine. I knew that I couldn't mess anything else up.

"Finally," Harry said.

Someone must have started the RV and begun driving, because Harry and I fell over and landed on the bed. We both started laughing. I hugged him even tighter and hid into his chest.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be," His head slipped to my neck. I laughed and breathed on his neck. He laughed and started to tickle me.

"Harry!" I was laughing and trying to push him off of me. He wouldn't let go. Every time I tried to move away, he moved with me. By the time he was through, we were both laying on our backs trying to breathe.

"So, is this better than what your used to?" Harry asked turning on his side and facing me.

"Pretty much!" I said, turning towards him as well. He put his hand on my waist and pulled me towards him.

I lay down and close my eyes. Harry kept his arms around me. I passed out in his arms.

HPOV

Sierra lay down in my arms and fell asleep. I smiled down at her. She looked so much more peaceful asleep when awake. She curled up in a little ball and fit into my side perfectly. I was thinking to the first time I saw her.

_It was a few years ago. I didn't know her name or who she was. She was at one of our concerts. She was in the crowd standing still, while everyone else was rocking to our song. She just stared up at the stage. I was sure she was looking at me._

_The next lyrics to the song, I made to her. And I don't know why._

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_She looked down and was looking at her phone. Her black hair covering her face. I couldn't see her. She looked back up and looked at her friend. Niall was looking at her. I tapped his arm and he turned to me. He smiled and we started singing more._

_After the concert we went back stage and they were there. Backstage. I wanted to run and say hi. But I couldn't. I had to change and look presentable for the V.I.P.s. I was in a rush to get dressed._

_"Woah there, Hazza. What's the rush?" Louis asked, laughing._

_Niall was dressed just as fast as me. We really wanted to see them._

_"Nothing. Just, in a rush," I said, shrugging and bolting out the door._

_Niall was right behind me. We got out to the V.I.P. area and spotted them instantly. I was heading over to them, but a group of slags got in my way. They were just leaning against the wall chatting with each other. They haven't noticed me yet._

_"Niall!" I called him over._

_"Yes?"_

_"Stall these girls. I want to find out that girls name over there," I whispered in his ear._

_"Louis!" Niall called._

_"What are you doing?" I asked._

_"Louis is better at distracting than me," Niall laughed._

_Louis came out and distracted them. Niall and I were headed over to the two girls, when they started leaving._

_"What a waste of money, Sierra! Why did you buy the V.I.P tickets? You saw how those girls were. I knew that was going to happen," Her friend said._

_"I know. But it was still cool to see them that close," She shook her head and they disappeared down the hall, out of my life for good._

I was looking at the ceiling in the small bedroom, with Sierra still asleep. She started to shiver, so I put a blanket around her. She probably doesn't remember that night. So, I know now, that I need to keep her. With me. Forever. I think I love her.

I looked down at Sierra and she was sound asleep. I kissed her cheek and fell asleep with her in my arms.

SPOV

I woke up and tried stretching. Something was holding me down a little. I looked up and saw Harry, fast asleep. I smiled. He was tangled around me. I slowly untangled myself from him and got up.

I opened the door and slowly snuck out. I turned and we were stopped. Everyone was gearing up.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We need more gas. So some of us are going out. You, Harry, Louis, Niall, and Darby are to stay on the bus," Katie said. That meant her, Liam, Zayn, and Josh were leaving.

"Wait! Why do I have to stay?" I protested.

"Because, you are our second best zombie killer. We need you to stay here with those three, because we all know that Louis will goof off and Niall and Harry are always distracted. Darby will be with you. Don't worry."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Niall and Louis said together.

I sighed as they left. I locked the door behind them and turned towards Louis, Darby and Niall.

"Looks like its just us. So, I'm going back to sleep. Just wake me if something happens." I walked back into the back room.

I saw that Harry was sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He looked up at me and I smiled at him.

"Why are we stopped?"

"They need gas. So Katie, Liam, Zayn, and Josh are out there. The rest of us are in here." I crawled onto the bed and let him put his arms around me. I lay my head on his shoulder. He was warm. I curled into a little ball and snuggled into his side. I fit perfectly.

"Sierra," Harry said. I looked up.

"Yes?"

"Can I say something?"

"Sure."

"I really like you a lot. And I know that this is a zombie apocalypse thing or whatever, but will you be my girlfriend?"

I stared at him. I couldn't breathe. I just stared. Thats all I could do. Why did he always leave me breathless?

"I-I don't know. I would say yes, but this zombie stuff is making me freak out. I'm saying no because, well, I'm afraid to lose you," I said, putting my head into his chest.

"You won't lose me. If you teach me how to shoot and aim, then maybe-"

"Harry, you don't understand! I really like you a lot. I think that I am falling in love with you actually, and I just don't want to lose you or you get hurt or bitten because I know, none of us will have the guts to kill you. None of us." I started to cry a little.

"Except Josh," He said and wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"No. Josh was only being mean on my behalf. You see, two years ago, I had a boyfriend. His name was Patric. We were together for a year then. Darby called me one day and said he was cheating on me. I didn't believe her, so I went onto Facebook and checked his profile. He was cheating on me. With a girl that I thought was my friend. So, I called him and started screaming at him. I was heart broken. I blocked my heart. That's when I met Josh. He was a nice kid, and I thought he only wanted to date me. But then he told me that he only wanted friendship. So, Katie, Josh, and Darby were always there to protect me and my heart. They helped me away from pain and suffering. Josh thought you were like Patric. But then he saw how much I liked you and told me that he was happy for me. Don't you get it? Josh just wanted to protect my heart," I said, lifting my face to Harry's. I tilted his chin down a little and his green eyes bore into mine.

"Sierra, I would never hurt you. I could never hurt you. I think, no. I know that I am falling in love with you. And I want you by my side, no matter what," He bent down and kissed me. I threw my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I knew Harry did love me.

We heard a loud banging and it made both of us jump. I got up and looked out the window. It was zombies. Where were Katie and them? But then I got a real good look at the zombies. The were using their hands to bang on the metal of the RV. Like they knew someone was inside of it. They looked around and didn't moan. One looked up at me and he had red eyes. Like the one at the super market. He opened his mouth and made a loud screeching noise. I covered my ears and backed up.

"What the hell is that?" Harry said, covering his ears too.

"I don't know! But it sure as hell isn't friendly!" I yelled.

We ran into the main room and the screeching finally died down.

"What was that?" Niall asked, his blue eyes, wide with fear.

"It was the thing we saw at the super market. Harry, Louis and I," I said, grabbing a gun.

"It's called an Immoral. With a capital I," Darby said. We all looked at her.

"How do you know that?"

"They are basically humans, with the infection, but it is more advanced. Their eyes go red, they can see and smell and are aware of everything, like humans, and they have super freaky powers. You just witnessed one," She said, cocking her gun.

"So, basically, what your saying is, we are screwed?" Louis asked.

"Kind of. Their only weakness is, they aren't accurate with their aiming. They will try and attack you, but they miss horribly. What happens to their eye sight is, they see five of us. So they will go for one that is never you. Their eye sight is much like an insects. So thats the only advantage we have," Darby said.

"Great! Now if only their hearing and such were bad," I say sarcastically.

We unlocked the door and the other rushed in. We locked it back up and was on the road again. The Immortals were running after us. And when I say running, I mean, full speed ahead, about 30 mph. I was shocked.

"You didn't mention that they could run like that!" I said.

"Right. Also they can run really fast. Happy now?" Darby said sarcastically.

We watched as the were screeching and running after us. The never tired, so we weren't going to be stopping any time soon. I sighed and sat on a couch. This was just flipping great.

"You okay?" I looked up to see Liam sitting next to me.

"Just peachy. Thanks for asking," I said sarcastically.

"You don't seem like it. You seem, bothered. Or, have something tugging at your heart," It's like Liam knew me already!

"Jeez! Are you a freaking physic? It's like you can read my mind with no effort at all," I said, groaning.

"You can call me that if you want," Liam smiled.

"Don't make me get a spoon, Liam," I said. He paled and regained his color. We all laughed.

"Listen, Turtle, don't threaten me with spoons. I can threaten you with forks!" Liam laughed.

"Well, Liam, just remember, I know where you sleep now, and there are tons of spoons everywhere, so don't make me mad," I said, with an evil grin on my face.

"You sure are something else," Liam laughed.

**Thank you for your support(:**


	14. Chapter 14

Ghost Town: Part One

We pulled up to a town that looked deserted. The Immortals stopped chasing us. Thank god! We pulled up and looked around. No one was in sight. This was a ghost town. I found a sign and looked at it. It said 'Welcome to Pinestraw! We are Umerican, No?' I shook my head. French people.

"Looks like we are in some place called Pinestraw," I announced.

Everyone looked at each other and laughed at the name. We finally exited the bus, all armed, and looked around. There wasn't even a zombie in sight.

"This place is a complete ghost town! Not even zombies would want to come here. Even with the terrible name for the town," Zayn said.

"It is a bad name, isn't it?" Louis joked.

"Alright. We need to find a place to sleep tonight. Who has any idea's with these buildings?" I asked.

"Lets try the one that says 'Hotel'," Katie said.

We walked over to it. Everything was fashioned like it was in America, the western times. So we had to push open the doors. We walked in and were surprised to see a man standing there, just waiting.

"Hello. You come to rent a room?" He asked. He didn't sound French at all. He sounded... American.

"Wait. You haven't had the zombies attack?" Darby asked.

"Zombies? What are you talking about? Those things are just myths. Everyone knows that," He said.

"How far is this town from any other town?" I asked.

"About 400 miles. Why?"

"Thats why the zombies aren't here. It isn't in their interest. They don't know about this town. Excuse me sir, but does anyone else live in this town?" I asked.

"Sure. This town was modeled off of one of America's old western towns. We have a population of about 126 people. Close knit community. Everyone knows everyone. Last time someone died here was maybe four months ago. Now what is this nonsense about zombies?"

"Sir, the rest of the world is under attack by zombies. You are safe because you are 400 miles away from the next city. So, we need you guys to keep a low profile. Do you accept American money also?" I asked.

He nodded. I paid for the rooms and we all went to our rooms. We freshened up and I threw on a pair of jeans and a tanktop. It was hot here. I kept on my blue hightops and walked out of my room. I bumped into Harry.

"Oh. Hello, love," He said.

"Hey. Heading downstairs?" I asked.

"Yeah. I want to take a look around town. I am going to the local shop. Want to come?" I nodded and we went downstairs.

"Find everything to your likings?" The man asked.

"Yes sir. Thank you for letting us stay here," I said, politely.

"Anytime, little lady," He tipped his cowboy hat.

We walked outside and walked down to the little shop. There was a woman and a young boy. Well, actually, he looked about my age. Or around it.

"How may I help you?" The woman asked as soon as we walked in.

"Hi. We are just looking. We will call you if we need your help. Thank you, ma'am," I said.

"What a polite girl! I need someone like her to run this store!" The woman gave me a smile. I smiled back.

"How do you do that?" Harry asked.

"Do what?"

"Make people happy to see you? You make yourself so likable. I am almost jealous," He chuckled.

"Go and look for something useful," I shoved him away from me.

I walked down an aisle that had motor oils and such. They weren't that old fashioned. The boy came down the aisle with more stuff.

"What are you looking for?" He asked.

"Transmission fluid, steering fluid, and oil. But I see what I need thank you anyways," I pointed at the bottles.

The boy was cute. He had sandy brown hair and blue eyes. He was about a foot taller than me and had broad shoulders.

"Well, if you came here in that RV, your going to need more than just three bottles. I know mechanics about all kinds of vehicles. I can help you out if you want. My uncle is also the mechanic in town. I'm sure he would help you too. If you want the help," The boy smiled at me. He had a cute smile too.

"Thanks. I would seriously appreciate that. Me and my friends would," I said.

"How many people came in that RV?" He asked.

"Nine."

"Wow. Thats a lot of people for that small RV. I know where you can get a bigger one. In amazing condition. For sale. Real cheap. I can look into it if you want," The boy said.

"That would be amazing! Ours is a little cramped. If you can get it for us, I would be so thankful!" I said.

"Anything for a beautiful girl," He smiled at me again. I blushed.

"Alright. Let me go tell my boss that I need to head out for that and get you set up before you buy. Are you staying at the hotel?"

"Yes. Just ask for Saunders," I said.

"Alright. Saunders. Got it! See you later!" He smiled and left.

"He seems friendly," Harry said.

"Are you jealous?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"What? Of him? Please. I am way better looking than him," Harry scoffed.

"Whatever. I'm leaving. And you are so jealous," I brushed past Harry and to the counter. I picked out a candy bar and paid for it.

"You know, those things will make you gain weight," Harry said, when we left.

"So are you implying that I'm fat?" I asked.

"No! I'm just saying, if you eat a lot of those, you will get fat," He said.

"I only bought one! Jeez! Whats your damage?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me."

"You think?"

"I'm just a little..."

"Tired?"

"Yeah. I haven't had that much sleep. This whole zombie thing is tiring. I just want to sleep."

"Then lets get you to bed. We all need some sleep."

We headed back to the hotel and went up to our rooms and went to sleep.

When I woke back up, I was face to face with the boy from the store. I spazzed out.

"AH! What the hell are you doing in my room? And that close to my face? While I'm sleeping!" I yelled. I sat up and crawled and moved away from him.

"Sorry. You mumbled something and I asked you what you said and then you mumbled it again. I thought you were awake," The boy blushed.

I stared at him. He now knew that I talk in my sleep. Great. I hated that people knew it. I said some really weird sayings and quotes. It's like I was some sort of storyteller. It bothered me that whatever I say in my sleep, comes true. Most never made any sense though. They were like riddles. I tried to keep it under control. It only happens if I fall into a deep sleep. But how did he bring me out of it?

"What did I say?" I asked.

"'When the time stops, the the undead will flood.' What does that mean?" He asked.

"Crap. I need to tell the others. They will want to know," I said, looking down.

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know. But its not good."

"Alright. Well, I got you the RV and I fixed it up for you. I also got you some extra supplies that will last you for about a month. Anything else that I can help you with?"

"Go home and board up. Protect yourself. Don't let anyone in. The undead are coming. And thank you," I said.

"The undead? You mean zombies? But those don't exist," He said.

"Look..."

"Devon."

"What?"

"My name is Devon."

"Look, Devon, zombies are real. Thats what brought my friends and I to your town. We were running from them. But I have a feeling that the Immortals will be coming here. Please promise me that you will spread the news and keep everyone safe," I said.

"I want to go with you! I want adventure to!" Devon said.

"Devon, I am going to Berlin. I need to find out if my brother is still alive," I said.

"I'm coming! the RV I got you is big enough to fit forty people. Trust me. And I know how to drive it. Please?"

"I have to ask the others," I said.

"Then ask them!"

"Fine stay right here."

I left my room and went to the others rooms. I walked into Katie's first. Darby was in there with her. So was Josh.

"Hey. You look sick. Are you okay?" Katie asked.

"Had another talk in my sleep."

"What did you say? Who told you?" Katie asked.

"A boy from the local store. I said 'When the time stops, the undead will flood.' They are on their way here. What do we do?" I asked.

"We need to leave. But the RV is crap. We will never make it far enough. Not with those Immortals."

"The boy got us a new RV. He fixed it and got us enough stuff to fix it for a month. And it fits up to forty people. And he wants to come with us," I said.

"Will he be useful?"

"Excellent mechanic. He can work on the engine with you. And I can ask him if he can aim a gun. But it does seem kind of risky to take someone else along. Want to decide with the others and talk to him?"

"Yeah. Get the others and him."

I left, got One Direction and got Devon. We all went back to Katie's room.

We all voted and Devon was coming with us. Harry looked a little mad and I told him that we needed Devon. Just for the engine of coarse. And he finally agreed.

"Alright. We need to head out as soon as we are all rested," I said.

"Alright. Bye guys. I need to pack and such," Devon said and left.

I walked back to my room and Harry followed. I turned around.

"Someone's jealous," I taunted.

"Am not! He is just a small town boy," Harry said.

"And I'm a small town girl. Ooo! Maybe I should marry him!" I said.

"I don't see you as a small town girl. I see you as an amazing person. He is nice. And helpful. But I am scared that he might-"

"Take me away from you and make me his?"

"Yes," Harry said quietly.

"Harry, I'm not even yours. I am me and I choose who I like."

"Who do you like?"

"Can't tell you."

"What? Why not?"

"I am way to tired. I need sleep," I said, smiling. I opened my room door and I turned to walk in. I was about to shut the door, when Harry stopped me. I turned to look at him.

"Can I come in?" He gave me a puppy dog look.

"Sure. Why not," I said. He was just so amazingly cute! Scratch that. He is so amazingly hot! But I was never going to let Harry hear that. So I kept quiet.

"Yay! Fun with Sierra!" Harry shouted.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Zayn shouted from down the hall.

"We aren't going to do anything!" I shouted back.

"Boo! Why not, love?" Harry asked.

"Because, I need sleep. And I know that you sleep a lot. So we both need sleep. Now, goodnight," I said, pushing him out my door.

"No! I wanna sleep with you," Harry said.

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"Not like that. I just wanna spend the night in your room. Just for tonight. Louis is talking to Eleanor right now. I don't wanna bother them. Please?"

"Fine! But no funny business!" I warned.

"Yes ma'am!"

I let him in and walked over to my suitcase. I walked back over to the door and locked it. Just so Devon doesn't just walk in again. I walked back over to the bathroom and shut the door. I locked it and walked over to the shower. Harry was singing to himself. I didn't want to know.

I turned on the hot water and set my clothes down. I sat on the toilet seat thinking.

There is no way any of this is happening. Zombies don't exist. They are fairytale creatures. They are the evil that is always beaten. One Direction is the worlds most popular boy band. They do not give a care in the world for my friends and I. Harry Styles does not like me. He is just playing it. He is a good actor. I am slowly going crazy. My brother is not dead. I will find him. I will go home.

"None of this makes sense," I whispered to myself.

The water got hot and I took off my clothes and hopped into the shower. I let the hot water run over my body. It felt nice. I haven't had a shower in a few days. This felt nice. I shook my head and my wet hair bounced around. I washed it and got out. I dried myself off and threw on my shorts and tanktop. I walked out of the bathroom while towel drying my hair. Harry was reading a magazine. He looked really mad. I climbed into the bed next to him.

"Your turn," I said.

"Thanks." He got up and went in. I was not going anywhere near that bathroom door anymore. I didn't wanna see what I saw a few days ago. I could not get that image out of my head. There was a knock at the bedroom door. I got up and answered it. It was Devon.

"Yes?"

"Hey, I am ready to leave when you are!" He smiled at me.

"Devon, we are all going to rest right now. Come back in the morning. Around nine. Okay?"

"Alright. Will do, Boss!" He saluted me and walked off. I made a funny face and closed the door.

I walked back over to the bed and sat down. I picked up the magazine Harry was reading. We was reading an article about One Direction. The article was saying how Harry was getting kicked out of the band after this tour. I was not going to believe that.

After about ten more minutes, Harry was finished. He walked out in his underwear. I just stared at him.

"What? I usually sleep in my underwear. Its more comfortable. You should try it," He said, taking a towel to his wet curls. When he was done, he walked over to the bed and sat by me. He noticed the article I was reading.

"Is this true?" I asked.

"No. They try and publish everything they hear. I am not getting kicked out. We are all pretty pissed about these articles getting spread. They are so freaking stupid!" Harry said, snatching the magazine from me and throwing it. I just kept quiet. Publishers shouldn't allow stupid gossip.

I lay down and Harry just sat there, fuming. I turned off my light and closed my eyes.

"Sierra?" I opened my eyes and turned around.

"Yes?"

"Do you believe the magazine?"

"No way! It would not be One Direction anymore. I think that the band would just break up. I see how good of friends all of you are. If they were to kick you out, the rest of the boys would quit. You guys are like brothers. Everyone loves you guys," I said.

"You are amazing."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I dunno."

"You are so weird."

Harry lay down beside me and wrapped me in his arms. He was warm and I was freezing. We snuggled under the blanket.

"I'm cold!" I complained.

"You shouldn't be."

"How come?"

"Because I'm so hot and your with me!" Harry gave me a cheeky grin.

"Shut up," I laughed. But he was right. We was really warm. When I touched my cold hand against his bare chest, I felt him shiver.

"Your right. You are cold," Harry laughed.

"Shut up," I mumbled as I slowly started to fall asleep. Harry kissed my forehead and lay his head next to mine. We both fell asleep peacefully. I loved it. Peace.


End file.
